The Hostage Situation
by FeltonLewis
Summary: A Gringotts robbery in broad daylight, the largest team of Aurors, unidentifiable criminals and a hostage being shot every sixty seconds. With Draco and Hermione held hostage and Ron, Harry and Pansy working the case from the outside, will it be long before one of their very own are murdered? "Im sorry." Hermione nodded, giving Draco a small smile. A pause. Then- "Sectumsempra!"
1. Chapter One

**The Hostage Situation**

**Hello readers :) So this is a fast moving mission filled with suspense and it'll be about, say, four to five chapters long? And the case will only end in the last chapter so the entire thing is action packed :) It has several ships and in this one, Harry and Ginny aren't together and neither are Ron and Hermione, just letting you know.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! The idea of this story was inspired mainly from CBS' Criminal Minds season 7 finale and a little bit from ABC' Castle.**

* * *

Hermione vaguely registered Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini enter the Bank before returning to the accounts in front of her. There was an ear-piercing scream and the next time she looked up, a man stood in the middle of the bank lobby, his wand tip digging into a black haired woman's temple. A few more men with hoods covering their faces and a woman dressed in black stood around him, their wands pointed at everyone around.

Hermione slipped her hand underneath her table and was about to hit the red button below it when the wand was pointed directly at her.

"Don't touch the button, put your hands where I can see them, lady!" The man growled. She did as she was told, raising her hands in the air, palms facing him. The wand was pushed right back into the woman's temple and she began sobbing. "Everyone get in a line by the window here." He nodded towards the windows facing the main street. "And don't try anything funny. Expelliarmus". He flicked his wand and everyone who had been carrying one lost their own. They quietly lined up in front of the large windows and the man's accomplices stood with their wands trained on them.. Hermione stood up and was about to walk around her desk when he spun to face her and the other employees. "If any of you touch that button, I will kill her." His hand was steady as he moved the wand from the lady's temple to her throat. He moved forward swiftly and dumped a bag on to Hermione's desk. A few of the other men in black threw their own empty bags on to her colleagues' desks.

"What do you want?" She spat, not even touching the bag.

The man snickered. "What do I want?" He asked. "We're robbers and we're at a bank. What the hell do you think we want? Now empty those drawers and put what you have in the bags."

"Let the others go." Hermione said, her voice more confident than she felt. She knew Ginny was amongst the hostages and she had George and Angelina's baby with her.

The man raised his eyebrows and shoved the lady he was holding on to the floor. She fell on her side but hurriedly stood up before a woman dragged her to join the line. The man in front of her stepped around the desk and Hermione was aware of all the eyes on her. "Feisty, this one, huh?" He placed his wand tip at her throat and ran his other hand down her arm.

"Don't touch me", She spat, knowing this was probably going to get her killed. He laughed mirthlessly.

"Very feisty." He circled his arm around her waist and dipped his face into her neck. She shuddered in disgust and grit her teeth together.

"She said don't touch her!" A deep, loud voice said from amongst the hostages. The man split apart from her and pointed his wand at the line.

"Who said that?" He asked, his left eyebrow raised. He stepped back around the desk but not before turning to the desk employees and yelling- "I want those bags filled!" They immediately did as they were told, taking handfuls of bills and stuffing them into the bags. "Now who said that?" One of the ladies dressed in black boots and a black leather suit pointed her wand at a person in line. She had short, straight black hair and a pointed pale face with big, dark eyes.

"He did."

Hermione glanced up and her mouth fell open when Draco Malfoy was shoved forward.

"What's it to you what I do to that young lady? She your girlfriend?" The man asked, stepping forward.

"No, but she isn't yours either." Draco spat, his face in a sneer. The sneer was wiped right of his face the next second when the lady who had called on him slapped him. He held his jaw and wiped at the blood drawn from her long nails.

"Shut up if you know what's right for you." The man said, turning back to the desks where the bags were rapidly being filled. Draco was pushed back into the line where he stood in between Blaise and Ginny.

"Didn't I tell you to fill up the damn bag?" The man snarled, pointing his wand at Hermione, who was staring at the two Slytherins and her best friend.

"Y-yes, you did", She began pulling the money out of her drawers and putting them into the bag, glancing up occasionally. She hoped to god that the Aurors were on their way. Something this big had never happened before. Not at a wizarding bank at least. Well, unless you count Hermione, Harry and Ron's Gringott's break-in. The bank was destroyed after that and once it was rebuilt, most of the goblins left the bank and Wizards and Witches took over with the help of the few remaining goblins, some of which were sitting near her panicking.

The man was about to check the bags when the sounds of apparation was heard from outside. The hostages turned where they were and watched as Aurors gathered outside the Bank building.

"They're gonna get you", Someone muttered from amongst them and it wasn't gone unheard.

"What did you say?" The lady in black asked, stepping towards the young brown haired boy standing beside Ginny. She unconsciously shifted closer to Draco, holding little Fred closer to her.

"N-nothing", The boy stammered, obviously not expecting to have been heard.

"Tell me what you said if you want to live", The lady said, her wand twirling between her fingers.

"I- I didnt-"

"Tell us, dear", The man in black said, his wand aimed at the eighteen year old. "Now."

"I s-said that they're going to- to get you." The lobby was filled with a flash of green light, followed by screams and then the boy fell to the floor, his eyes blank. Dead.

Fred began crying and the man growled. "Shut him up."

"She can't shut him up- he's just a baby", Blaise said softly. The wand was pointed at him and he raised his hands in the air. "I'm only being reasonable, I don't mean any offense." The wand was lowered and pointed at Ginny instead, who swallowed hard.

"Please, he's just a year old- there's not much I can do", She pleaded with him, bouncing Fred lightly, trying to calm him down.

"Perhaps we should put him to sleep then. Permanently." The man trained his wand on the baby and Ginny felt tears rise to her eyes.

"Please, no! He's just scared! There was too much screaming! He's too small- he's scared. Please don't hurt him!" She cried, holding Fred tightly. The man smirked.

"He's only a baby!" Hermione found herself saying and immediately her hand flew to her mouth. Why couldn't she just keep quiet?! The man spun around and his mouth twisted in amusement.

"And whose he to you, sweetheart?" He asked.

"N-nobody", She lied. He might have killed Ginny or Fred just to get to her and she wouldn't allow that.

The man came up to her and stood behind her. He reached around her and held open the bag's flap. He then swiftly grabbed her hair and pulled it hard causing her neck to snap backwards and her hair to come out of it's tight work bun. "Does that bag look full to you?" He asked. She blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"No." She answered shortly.

"Then perhaps you should be filling it up." He said, giving her hair a final yank before letting go. She wanted to collapse into the chair behind her but she refused to show any kind of weakness. She instead stayed standing as she continued filling up the bag with both muggle and wizarding money.

Just when the man was about to check up on the rest of the bags, one of the telephones sitting on the round table at the center of the lobby started ringing. Gringotts had upgraded using muggle technology such as cameras for extra security and telephones for communication but nobody except staff and the auror department and the wizarding security department in the Ministry knew about the cameras.

The man frowned and turned to Hermione. "Pick it up." She stumbled around her desk in a hurry and picked the phone up with steady hands. "Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry?" She breathed.

"Hang in there, Hermione, we're going to get everyone out. Put it on speaker."

"What's he saying?" The man snapped, striding forward.

"You can listen to him yourself", She said, hitting the speaker button.

"Im Harry Potter, Im an auror at the Ministry of magic-"

"Everyone knows who you are, Potter", The man snapped. "What do you want?"

"We've got you surrounded, Bonavier." Bonavier? Hermione thought.

"I see you've figured out my identity."

"It wasn't difficult. Matthew Bonavier, serial killer and famous bank robber. There's no way out, let the hostages go."

"Are you really negotiating with me?" The man- Bonavier smirked. "I want a way out and nobody dies."

"Release the hostages."

"And a way out?"

"We'll discuss that once we're sure you won't kill them."

Before anybody could even register what had happened, a flash of green light filled the room and a man at one end of the line fell to the floor sideways. The woman beside him knelt to the floor and shook him, sobbing. Hermione's jaw dropped open and the others in the line watched the scene wide-eyed.

"No! No, what did you do?! Austin! Austin, please!" She cried, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Listen here, Potter", Bonavier said, turning his attention back on the phone. "You have no guarantee that I won't kill them but you have my guarantee that nobody dies if you give us a way out. An armored vehicle and then a private plane that heads to Switzerland."

"How about let the women and children out and-" Bonavier pointed his wand at Hermione and she froze, barely breathing. "OKAY, OKAY!" Harry's voice rang out. "Lower the wand, Bonavier! Lower the wand! I'll get back to you on the deal. Don't kill anyone, there's no need!"

"You have five minutes to call back", Bonavier grabbed the receiver from Hermione and slammed it back in it's place, cutting the call. He then turned to Hermione. "Are the bags ready-" He leaned forward and skimmed her badge with his fingers, making her want to cry, "-Hermione?" She nodded and took a step behind, away from his reach. A hand grasped her arm and pulled her backwards, forcefully throwing her to the side into the line. She stumbled and would have fallen had a pair of arms not circled her waist and caught her in the last second.

She looked up and stared into stormy blue eyes. Her eyes drifted to his white-blonde hair and then to his arms which were still around her. He straightened her up and she mumbled a thank you before turning to her left. She refrained from hugging Ginny and instead settled on holding her free hand. The red head was shaking visibly in fear.

"They can't take Fred, Hermione, they can't", She said, her voice breaking. She was afraid for the little boy, not herself.

"Calm down, Ginny. The more scared you are, the more they can hurt you." Hermione whispered, tightening her grip on her best friend's hand.

"Hey, stop talking!" The lady in black said, pointing her wand at the two. Once she turned back around, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There were things and parts of the bank that only she knew about. She had to think hard. She had to do something.

"Who knows this place well?" Bonavier asked, looking at the employees in turn. When nobody answered, he stepped forward and grabbed Draco around the throat and pressed the wand tip against his stomach. "I said- Who knows this place well?" Silence. "Three...Two..."

"I do!" Hermione cried, stepping forward. "I know this place well! I can help you just- just let him go."

Bonavier smirked at Draco and then pushed him backwards. "Saved by your girlfriend. So tell me, Hermione," He purred her name in a way that made her want to throw up, "Tell me- how can I close up the windows with magic-proof blinds?" Hermione froze. She couldn't tell him that. If she told him then they were all as good as dead. The aurors would only be able to direct their wands at these guys through the main door.

"Okay then." The lady in black said from her left. She stepped forward and put her wand lightly against Fred's head, making Ginny gasp. "Let's ask you again- how can you bring down the magic proof blinds?" She said the words slowly as if she were talking to a child.

"Okay! Okay, I'll show you! No one needs to get hurt!" Hermione said, moving towards the right where a brown door was. The lady moved her wand to point it at Hermione. "I'm not going to cause any harm! I'm just going to get the blinds down!"

"Jasper, go with the girl," The lady said, looking at a young man whose curly strawberry-blonde was peeking out of his hoody. Jasper pointed his wand at Hermione and followed her through the door.

* * *

"We need to do something and we need to do it quick," Harry said.

"Can't we just get a goddamn vehicle for them?" Pansy asked, slamming her palms against the table the aurors were working at.

"You know we can't, Pansy". Ron said, running his fingers through his hair. "Hermione's smart, she'll find a way."

"She's under pressure, Ron. Its our job get them out, not her's," Harry said, staring at the security footage. "There has to be something we're missing. If Hermione or Ginny or Fred get hurt, I'll never forgive myself". Pansy placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her.

"We're going to get them out." She said, staring into his eyes. "You know we will." He looked at her for a long second before nodding and turning back to stare at the screen. "Okay, the robbery began at ten o clock sharp. One lady and four men. The man is a well known robber and serial killer but the others still remain unidentifiable because if their hoods. We can't trace the lady despite knowing how she looks."

"How is that possible? The Ministry has records of every Wizard and witch born into our world." Ron said, pointing his wand at the screen to his right. Faces and ID's flashed through and he stopped it. "I've been through these too many times. She's not in our records."

"Harry-" Pansy said, hitting a key on her laptop and leaning in to look closely at the screen. If muggles had done good for the Ministry, it was because of their technology. Harry looked at her. "You said the robbery began at ten o clock right?" He nodded. "That's not possible. Are you sure?"

Harry's eyebrows came together as he looked back at his own screen. "Yeah, I'm sure. That's what the time says on the cameras. And on the clock in the lobby in the tapes. Why?"

Pansy leaned back in her seat and shook her head. "Because it says here that we got the tip off about the robbery at 9:58".

* * *

Hermione came back out of the room and at that moment, dark silver blinds slid downwards, blocking the windows. Jasper had his wand trained on her until she stood in between Draco and Ginny once again.

"You okay? Did he do anything to you?" Ginny whispered. She shook her head and said, "I'm fine."

"Okay, move towards the door and sit in front of it, all of you", Bonavier said, nodding towards the tinted glass double doors of the main entrance.

They moved and Hermione sat down in between Draco and Ginny while Blaise moved to sit on the other side of Ginny. The lady in black remained where she was, looking at her watch.

The phone began ringing and everyone froze, wondering who would be made to pick it up. This time, though, Bonavier himself hit the speaker button.

"Give me good news, Potter."

"They're sending a vehicle."

"How do I know you're not lying just to buy time?"

"You'll just have to trust us," Harry said, his voice completely calm. "You hurt anybody and the vehicle will take longer to come. It's our deal."

"You have fifteen minutes before the next person dies." He lifted the receiver and then slammed it back down, cutting the call.

"They're using us as a shield", Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

She spoke, trying not to make it too visible. "What do you mean?"

"That's why we're in front of the door. It's so that the Aurors can't take the risk of open-firing through the doors." After a moment of silence, he said, "Tell me, Granger, how do the aurors have eyes on us?"

Hermione considered whether it was alright to tell him and then decided it was. "Muggle security system called cameras. Only staff and the Auror and Security department of the ministry know about them."

"These people aren't stupid. They must know that there are eyes on them." Draco said.

"They do, I'm sure. I think they're just trying to figure out how." Hermione nodded.

A few minutes later, Fred began to cry again. Ginny bounced him up and down and Blaise rubbed the little boy's back gently.

"Shut him up!" The lady snapped, pointing her wand at the child.

"He's just a child, he's feeling suffocated and scared", Blaise said. "Just let these two out and continue with your work."

"Don't give us suggestions," She said, sneering. "Just shut him up."

The telephone rang and Bonavier hit speaker phone.

"Let the boy out. Just the boy." It wasnt Harry this time.

"Pansy". Draco whispered.

"And who may this be?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm an Auror as well. They dont know I'm speaking to you", Her voice shook audibly. "Just let the child out. That's all I want."

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm his mother. I can guarantee the vehicle. It's not actually coming- they're buying time, you were right. But I'll make it actually happen. Just let the boy out." The four sitting huddled together's eyebrows all had shocked expressions.

"Don't look shocked," Blaise murmured under his breathe. They straightened their faces out instantly.

"Is that right?" Bonavier smirked, looking towards Ginny and Fred. He asked Ginny loudly, "She the mother?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "I was baby-sitting."

"I need a guarantee." Bonavier said, glancing at the lady in black.

"I'll give you Harry Potter's house address. You can have someone of your's go check." Pansy said, her voice shaking even more. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's a horrible negotiation, how stupid do you think we are?" The lady called out loudly.

"Okay. The vehicle will arrive in five minutes- send someone out with the boy. If your person doesn't see the vehicle, you can take my child back in."

The man and woman were both silent for a few seconds before the lady nodded. Bonavier said, "Fine, in five minutes." He disconnected the call.

Just then, Hermione noticed Draco's ring as it reflected light into her eyes. She was hit with an idea.

"Slip me your ring", She whispered, her lips barely moving. Draco sent her a puzzled look but didn't ask any questions. He simply slipped off his ring and took Hermione's hand as if they were just holding hands. He put the ring in her hand and to make it look normal, lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"How adorable". The lady spat and turned away from them. She had been watching closely and Hermione, then, realized when Draco made it look so intimate.

She pointed the reflecting surface of the ring in the direction of the light and position it in a way she could reflect light onto the pillar to one side of the door outside.

Careful not to attract attention to her actions, she began flashing light onto the pillar in a pattern. Hopefully someone would see what she was trying do from outside.

* * *

"I don't know if it'll work". Pansy said after the call was cut.

"I think it will. They're desperate." Ron said.

"What if they find a way to apparate?" She asked.

"They can't. The bank doesn't allow apparation. You know that already. Please calm down". Harry said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm sorry. Cases have just never been this personal. My two best friends are in there and so are Hermione and Ginny." Pansy said. "Okay, so what happens when the guy comes out with Fred and doesn't see the vehicle?"

"We attack the guy." A tall, greying man said entering the van they were seated in. All three turned to look at him.

"With all due respect, Sir, I hardly think that's a good idea," Ron said, shaking his head. "They'll kill the hostages."

"We need leverage."

"This won't get us leverage!" Harry exclaimed. "They'll only kill more people! You've seen how ruthless they are! These aren't just robbers we're dealing with, Crane, these are serial killers!" The new Minister of Magic sighed.

"Come up with a plan, Potter", Crane said. "Or we'll make our own." He left the van and the three were left alone again.

"We can't attack the guy! They'll kill everyone inside. This is mad, we-"

"Harry." Pansy said.

"We have to find a hole in this plan. Starting with who could have tipped us off."

"Harry!"

"It had to be one of the robbers themselves."

"Harry Potter!" Pansy yelled and Harry looks at her. "You need to see this." She turned her laptop screen towards him and pointed at a flashing section on the pulled to the left of the door.

Harry looked closely and then his eyes widened. "Give me a view of the inside." Pansy enlarged the camera view focused on the lobby.

"Zoom in on Hermione." Harry instructed. Pansy did as she was asked and in the next second, Harry was striding towards the door.

"Get me the smartest person from the Muggle translation department", Harry said, throwing open the door and stepping out.

"What is it?" George Weasley asked, walking beside Harry.

"We'll get them out, George, I think we have something", Harry said, moving towards the pillar with the flashing light. The sound of apparation was heard and someone rushed up beside Harry.

"I'm Alex, Sir. What can I do?" He was a twenty two year old boy with dark brown hair and large framed glasses. He had a notepad in his hand and a pen, ready to take notes.

"Can you translate morse code?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on the light.

"Obviously." Alex nodded confidently.

"Okay, translate the signals I'm seeing", Harry said. " Dot, dash, dash, dot. There's a break." He waited for two seconds. "Dot." Another few seconds. "Dot, dash, dot." A break. "Dot, dash, dash, dash." Break again. "Dot, dash. Break again. Dot, dot, dot." He watched the pattern once again for a few seconds. "Dot, dash, dash, dot. I think it's a repeat after that. Did you get it, Alex?" The boy nodded, his eyes scanning the code rapidly. Harry took his wand out and flashed the light on to the pillar in the pattern of 'three dots, a dash and then another dot' to show that he had received the message.

He then turned back to the boy. "What did you get?""SPERJA," Alex said, shaking his head. "Does that make sense?"

"Sperja. Sperja. Sperja." Harry recited, trying to make sense of it.

"Could it be Jasper?" Pansy suggested from his left side. He turned to her and was very close to grabbing her face and kissing her.

"You're brilliant, it most likely is." Harry nodded. He looked towards Alex. "Stay here and keep a watch in case she tries to send us anything else."

He hurried back with Pansy and burst into the van. "Ron, search records for a Jasper that could be related to the case- past robberies, killers, anything. See if any intersect with Bonavier's history." Harry said.

"Get E.J- if I have someone working with me, we'll get it done faster." Ron said, typing furiously. Pansy rushed out and returned with a man with black shoulder-length hair and dark blue streaks and square framed glasses. He sat down beside Ron and put his own laptop on the table and began hitting keys.

"Ive pulled up Jaspers in the Wizarding world above the age of fifteen." E.J said. "Ron, check them with robberies and kills and Ill cross check them with other crimes.""Ive got ten Jaspers." Ron said, searching through pictures.

"Ive got eight", E.J said.

"Narrow it down to light haired and below the age of thirty." Harry said.

"Three", E.J said.

"Two." Ron said.

"I think I got him", E.J said, turning the screen towards the others. "Jasper Huereries. He's participated in four high-level professional bank robberies in the past two years in other countries but has escaped scott-free each time."

"I'm searching Bonavier and I didn't get a blondie but I did get someone who fits another person from the lobby in terms of height and possible weight. He's got a criminal history and oh-" Ron's eyebrows rose, "-His name is Gorton Bonavier- he's Matthew's cousin. This is odd, though. Get this- he's a known criminal in the Wizarding world for four years straight but then suddenly he's off the charts for the next two years in the Wizarding world."

"And", E.J continued, looking at his screen, "He shifted to Muggle crimes after that for those two years." He looked up at the others. "Why would someone whose a criminal in the Wizarding world suddenly swap over to the muggle world?"

"That's really very odd." Pansy shook her head, confused. "Which one are you assuming he is?" Ron pointed at a man standing near the lady in black to the right side of the Lobby.

"That's him. He's barely moved since they entered." Ron said. "We have half a minute till whoever it is comes out with Fred. What are we going to do?"

"Do we have any leads on the fourth guy?" Harry asked. E.J and Ron both shook their heads. He thought for a second and then said, "Ive got an idea. But it's risky."

"We don't have a choice", Pansy shook her head. "Tell us."

* * *

Hermione saw a pattern being reflected on to the pillar and she breathed out in relief. Hopefully it would help Harry in some way or the other.

"What was that with the ring and the light?" Draco asked.

"Morse code- muggle technique to communicate. They understood what I sent them." She responded.

"Do you think they'll get the vehicle?" Draco murmured as Hermione played with the ring. She shook her head.

"The kid's going to die." Draco hissed, "Are they mad?"

"They're doing their job", Hermione replied. "They've got something planned. They have to have."

"You got a boyfriend?" He asked, casually. Hermione sent him a puzzled look but shook her head.

"Girlfriend?" He asked, smirking. She smiled.

"You wish." She replied. Her expression grew serious. "And if we don't get out of here, I never will."

"Get a girlfriend?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, you idiot", Hermione said. "A boyfriend. Ill never get married. Never have kids."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be optimistic?" He asked, trying to take his ring back but she didn't let him.

"They're realistic. But that doesn't mean they don't have hope. They're realistic and hopeful." She shrugged. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sure, several." He said, smirking again. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I told you to stop talking", The lady in black said, pointing her wand at the two. The looked down at their laps.

Several minutes of silence ensued. When it was time for sending Fred out, Ginny hugged him close and kissed him on the cheek, hoping that Harry knew what he was doing. A man standing on the left of the lobby stepped forward and picked Fred up, who promptly began crying.

"No, sssh, it's okay", Ginny said, tears in her eyes. "You're going to mommy and daddy, Fred." The boy sniffed and Ginny bit her lip, the urge to cry overcoming her. Blaise took her hand and held it tight.

"He'll be okay." He whispered.

The man stepped through the hostages and exited through the door, Fred in front of him and a wand at the boy's throat. They heard him say, "Hands in the air, all of you and any funny business- the boy dies. Where's the vehicle?" Silence and then suddenly he cried out and they saw flashes of light followed by a green light heading in the direction of the man and Fred.

* * *

Do review :D Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**Welcome to chapter 2 of The Hostage Situation (: More progress in the story in this one.**

* * *

"Ready?" Pansy called out to the other Aurors. "Wands at the ready." They all raised their wands and watched as the main doors opened and a hooded man stepped out, Fred standing in front of him and a wand at his throat.

"Hands in the air, all of you and any funny business- the boy dies. Where's the vehicle?" The man called out. Nobody answered. They just watched. The man was about to open his mouth again when suddenly something gripped the wand pointed at Fred and pointed it upwards. The man cried out and said the first spell he thought of and it shot out of his wand and headed upwards, hitting nothing. And then everything happened all at once- Fred was lifted and levitated at the speed of light, landing straight in George's arms, the man was tackled to the floor by whatever had grabbed his wand and a green light shot through the air and hit him.

And then Harry appeared out of thin air, holding a cloak in his hand. The door behind him opened and he spun around a cried, "Sectumsempra!" The spell hit the man there and he fell backwards, getting caught between the two doors. Harry sprinted back to the van, his wand in one hand and his invisibility cloak in the other.

"The man we took down was the fourth unidentified fellow while the one I just shot a spell at- Im not sure who he was", Harry said, tossing his cloak to George.

They saw movement at the door and their wands were aimed towards the movement immediately. They were unable to do anything when in the next second Draco and Hermione stepped out and pulled the man Harry had hit through the door and back into the lobby. Hermione's eyes met Harry's and Draco's met Pansy's for a second before they disappeared back through the door.

"No! Gorton!" Bonavier exclaimed, kneeling down beside his cousin who was bleeding profoundly from his stomach. Draco tensed.

"You need to help him or he'll die", He found himself saying.

Bonavier spun towards him. "You know this spell?"

Draco didn't answering, realizing he should have kept silent. Bonavier pointed his wand at him and asked again.

"Y-yes I know it. It's Sectumsempra- it slashes your stomach and chest and makes you bleed out", Draco said.

"What's the counter curse?" Bonavier demanded.

"I dont know". Draco shook his head. The wand was shoved into his throat and he felt Hermione grip his arm. "I swear I dont know! Im not fond of seeing people die- I would've told you if I knew!" Bonavier growled and turned to the lady in black.

"I want help! I'm not letting him die!" He said, pushing away his cousin's hood and stroking his hair.

"Whose a healer here?" He yelled so loud that most of them flinched. "I said- whose a healer here?!" He stood up and pointed his wand at each of them in turn. A pale woman with greying hair raised her hand slowly.

"I was a healer till a few years ago", She said, her voice weak and soft. "I can try and help him."

"Listen here, lady", The man said, his wand hand shaking. "You save him no matter what, understand?" The lady nodded, her eyes holding nothing but fear. She moved forward as Gorton was dragged towards the desk, his body leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"They're related," Hermione whispered to Draco.

"I was just thinking that. Its either that they're related or he has some relationship with him", Draco nodded. "He seems hell-bent on saving the guy. Think Potter's figured it out?"

"I think so," Hermione said. "I wonder what they'll do now. Fred's been saved- one of their men are dead and another is badly injured."

Draco shook his head. "This guy's sure to die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've experienced the Sectumsempra, remember?" Draco said. "You need the counter curse or you're dead in half an hour max. I was just lucky that the creator of the curse was with me."

"So in half an hour we'll be left with Jasper, Bonavier and Lady in black here," Hermione said. "I also have a feeling this healer is not going to make it..."

"You're probably right."

And she was. Fifteen minutes later Gorton Bonavier took his last gasping breathe before he died. And so did the old woman who had been trying to save him.

Bonavier released a strangled scream before straightening out and looking at the group of hostages. Just then, the phone rang.

"Bad timing, Harry," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

Bonavier hit the speaker button.

"You liars!" He yelled. There was silence.

"You have nowhere to go, Bonavier. Give yourself up." Harry's voice rang through the lobby.

Bonavier snarled and pointed his wand at a lady beside Draco. He gestured for her to stand up.

"Tell the Auror what your name is, dear", He said.

"C-Camren Dolton", The young lady of about twenty stammered.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione stifled a gasp and clutched Draco's arm as the lady fell to the floor. The ex-Slytherins and Gryffindors looked petrified at that moment.

"It could have been us," Ginny breathed, holding tightly to Hermione's other hand.

"Congratulations, Potter," Bonavier spat. "You just killed Camren Dolton."

"Okay, Bonavier- what do you want?" Harry asked.

"What I wanted was an escape route out of here. All I want now is the guy who shot at-"

"-Your cousin. Gorton Bonavier." Harry completed.

"Well done. But I want the one who shot at him and killed him. And I want him to enter through those doors now."

"And if he doesn't?" Harry challenged.

Bonavier strode up to Ginny and lifted her by the hair. "Ask me again."

"Okay! Let her go, Matthew! Put her down!"

Bonavier let go of her and Blaise caught her before she fell roughly to the floor. He seated her beside him gently and left his arm around her waist protectively as she shuddered and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Now, Potter".

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Pansy exclaimed, shaking her head frantically.

"We don't have a choice!" Harry said, looking into the raven haired girl's eyes.

She continued shaking her head. "I refuse to let you go in there. They'll kill you! You know they will, Harry!"

He looked at her and said, "Im sorry, Pansy. I have to do this." He began moving to the door but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't take a step forward. They'll kill you! You're not going in there!" She cried.

"Yes I am", Harry said calmly. "You know I have to."

"No you don't!" She said. "There has to be another way! There's DEFINITELY another way! We'll just need to do more research! We just need to concentrate more! There'll be another way! I won't let you go in there!"

Harry stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "Fine. We'll see if there are any other ways."

She let go of his arm and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay..." Harry moved back to the desk and began searching through records and the security tapes. "One thing still doesn't make sense. How did we get a tip off two minutes before the robbery?"

"It had to be one of the robbers themselves," Ron, who had been silent throughout the conversation between the other two along with E.J, said. "It's the only likely option."

"But the question is why?" Pansy joined in. "Why try and rob a bank and hold people hostage but at the same time call on all the possible Aurors in the Ministry and have them surround you outside. It makes no sense..."

The van door opened and the Minister Of Magic stepped inside. "Potter, there's a call waiting for you." Harry strode out and answered the call while Ron and Pansy remained inside the van, watching the lobby.

They watched as Bonavier pointed his wand at someone sitting a little away from Blaise and that person fell backwards. Another dead.

They watched as the lady in black headed towards the back of the lobby, in the general direction of one of the security cameras.

"What the hell..." Pansy breathed as the lady stopped right in front of the camera and winked straight at them, smirking.

"She knows about the cameras..." Ron said, his mouth open. "That's bloody impossible."

"E.J-" Pansy said, turning to the black and blue haired boy sitting at the table silently. He looked up. "Search witches under the Auror department, Security department and Bank staff. Check employee records- check wizards' wives, sisters, relatives, friends. Anybody who had privy about the cameras. She has to be there."

The lady lifted her hands until her palms were facing them. She showed them six fingers and then left one palm open, showing five fingers, and began counting down with the other hand- four, three, two, one, five, four, three, two, one, a fist. She then dropped one finger and showed four on her right hand while doing the same count with her left.

Harry burst through the doors at that moment. "They're killing a person every sixty seconds until I go in there."

"And the lady is giving us the countdown."

* * *

"She knows about the cameras," Hermione said, her eyebrows coming together and her eyes widening in shock. "That's impossible."

The four of them watched as she walked up to one of the cameras and began a countdown with her fingers.

"She's giving them the countdown until the next person dies." Draco said. "Oh Merlin, this is absolutely insane."

"Whoever killed Gorton will have no choice but to come now", Blaise said.

"It was Harry." Hermione said. Ginny and Blaise turned to her, shocked. While Draco and her had seen Harry, the other two hadn't.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, feeling her throat go dry. Hermione nodded.

The red head shook her head and closed her eyes. "Oh no... They should send somebody else in his place! He can't go... they'll kill him."

* * *

"You can't go, they'll kill you!" Pansy cried, holding tightly to Harry's arm.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more. "You know we don't have a choice, Pansy! They're going to kill someone else and then someone else and then another person and another unless I go in there!"

"Send somebody else! No one realized it was you who shot at Gorton, send someone-" She fell silent, seeing the expression on Harry's face. He looked disgusted and she suddenly realized what she had suggested.

"How can you even think that?" Harry spat. "Risk someone else's life so that I live? How insensitive do you think I am?"

"I know, Im sorry, I just-" Pansy said softly. "-You can't go, Harry. Please."

"Pansy, they'll kill everyone in there. This isn't up for debate." He shook his head. "Im going. There's no other way."

Harry pulled his arm free of her grasp and began walking towards the door.

"And what about after they've got you? What happens after that? They kill you. Then what?" She challenged him, standing where she was, her hands clenched into fists by her sides. He froze too. "Tell me, Harry. How will this solve anything?"

Ron stood up. "She's right, Harry." Harry spun around, looking at Pansy and then Ron. The two men shared a look and it suddenly reminded Harry of the time they had gone Horcrux hunting and the several times Hermione had refused to let either of the boys do anything dangerous. He knew what to do.

"How much time do we have?" Harry asked. "Before the next?" The next death, he meant.

They looked towards E.J, who had just squeezed his eyes shut. "One just went down four seconds ago."

The three's eyes widened. Ron spoke finally, "Was it-"

E.J shook his head, confirming that it wasn't Hermione, Ginny, Draco or Blaise. They released the breaths they were holding.

"I'm stepping out and having a word with the Minister," Harry said. He looked at Pansy once before nodding at Ron and leaving the van.

Pansy stood there, staring at the van door before running up and throwing it open. Ron immediately ran after her as soon as she stepped out.

"What's he doing?" She breathed. Ron stood right behind her, ready to move if she did.

"Pansy..."

"Is that why you both looked at each other like that?" Pansy asked but didn't wait for an answer. She moved to sprint but Ron grabbed her around the stomach and waist, holding her tightly. "NO, LET ME GO! HARRY! HARRY!" And she watched as Harry, without his Ministry cloak and wand, pushed open the building door and stepped inside.

* * *

Hermione's grip tightened on Ginny's hand and Draco's arm as the next person collapsed to the floor. The lady in black, still standing with her back to them and giving the cameras a countdown laughed loudly. Sadistically.

"There are only eleven of us left. It could be one of us next", Draco said. "Potter better be working quick."

And just then, the doors opened and Harry himself entered.

"Expelliarmus", Jasper said but no wand flew into Jasper's hand.

"I didn't bring my wand." Harry shook his head. "I knew Id lose it anyway."

"Wise decision." Bonavier nodded, stepping forward. And then- "Sectumsempra!" And Harry flew backwards, crashing against the door and collapsing to the floor, blood seeping out on to his white shirt. Hermione gasped audibly, her hand flying to her mouth and Ginny let out a cry and shifted closer to Blaise, who tightened his grip on her waist and hand.

Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. Draco slid his arm upwards out of her grip and brought it back down to hold her hand tightly. "Harry..." She choked out, tears rising to her eyes.

"He's not dead, Granger", Draco said, but his voice lacked it's usual confidence.

"But he will be. Half an hour max. You said so yourself," She said, her throat constricting painfully.

Draco stared at Harry's limp, shaking and bleeding body. He had lied earlier to Bonavier. If they escaped from this mess in time, he would be able to save the man.

* * *

Pansy thrashed about in Ron's arms, kicking and elbowing him but his grip didn't falter for even a second. "You tricked me! Let me go! He'll die!" She cried. Ron raised her feet off the ground as she kicked the air. "Ron, please! Ron, let me go! We need to help him! They'll kill him, Ron! He's your best friend, how could you do this to him?!" Ron didn't budge. But she did.. She refused to stop fighting him. "I NEED TO HELP HIM!" She screamed. A flash of light was seen from the other side of the door and a body hit the door and slid down it. Pansy stopped thrashing.

"No..." She breathed, her feet on the floor again.

Ron lifted her at that moment and carried her into the van, slamming the door behind him. E.J turned to them and said one word- "Sectumsempra."

Pansy choked back a sob and tears rolled down her cheeks. Even Ron didn't move for a few seconds. He simply stared at the screen. Stared at Harry's fallen body.

"Ron." E.J's voice brought him back to reality. He grit his teeth and moved towards Pansy. He gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Look at me, Pansy", He said forcefully. She did through tear-filled eyes. "Stop crying. We are going to work this case the way Harry would have and we're going to get them out within half an hour and save them. Understand me?" When she didn't respond, he shook her roughly. "Do this for him. He's still alive and breathing in there. It wasn't the killing curse. We're going to solve this case and everyone in there is going to survive, you hear me? Do. You. Hear. Me?!" He yelled. She blinked and then taking a deep, shuddering breathe, she nodded.

"Good." He said, loosening his grip on her shoulders. "Now get to work. We're getting them out of there." Pansy wiped her eyes with the edge of her cloak and sat down beside Ron and E.J.

"Okay, what exactly did the tip-off say?" Ron asked.

"It was sent to the Head Auror- Harry's- system." E.J replied. "It said 'Take a look at Gringott's security cameras.' "

"It was the lady," Pansy said and when her voice broke a bit, she cleared it. "It was the lady. She seems to be the only one who knew about the cameras. It seems likely. Bonavier doesn't seem to be the type to do such a thing."

"It could've been Jasper, Gorton or the other guy", E.J suggested.

"No," Ron shook his head. "They wouldn't take the risk or exposing them. They're still young. They don't fit the profile of someone who'd tip off the Aurors."

"Why aren't we able to get records of the lady?" Pansy said, her eyes now dry and her voice strong. "There has to be something about her!"

"Unless..." E.J said, trailing off as he typed furiously on the keyboard.

* * *

Hermione could take it no longer. She began scrambling towards Harry's body.

"What do you think you're doing?" The lady in black turned around and demanded. She strode forward and raising her leg, shoved her boot into Hermione's shoulder, making her fall back to where she was. Draco straightened her up.

"Are you mad?" He hissed. "Don't move."

"Listen to your boyfriend, love." She said, smirking. "You don't want to die before it's your time to, do you now?" She turned back around and stood to the side.

"What now?" The lady asked Bonavier, who had his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Now for phase two."

The lady nodded and gestured to Jasper to move towards the cameras while Bonavier moved towards a door behind the desks.

"You okay?" Draco whispered to Hermione. She nodded.

"I just can't stand seeing Harry like that," She said quietly. And then after a moment, "Malfoy, Ginny, Blaise." They all turned to look at her. "She's a muggle or a squib." Draco's eyebrows furrowed together, as did the other's.

"What? Who?" Draco asked.

"The lady in black." Hermione elaborated. "I suspected it but my suspicions were only confirmed when she kicked me with her boot. She has a wand in her hand but not once has she actually cast a spell of any kind. It's always been one of the men. She seems to be a woman in power so she would've by now but she hasn't. When she kicked me, a noticed the outline of what muggles call a revolver stashed in her boot. Why would she be carrying a muggle weapon if she has a wand? It doesn't add up. Gorton Bonavier- I realized that I know exactly who he is. During my Auror training I read about him. He was a criminal in the Wizarding world for four years but then suddenly he suddenly shifted to Muggle crimes for two years after that. And now he's back in the Wizarding world. It's a huge coincidence that the robbery he returns for has this lady- if my suspicions about the lady are correct, which Im sure they are, then I think I know why Gorton left the Wizarding world and came back."

"He met the lady and formed an alliance with her", Draco said, putting the pieces together in his head.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "He formed an alliance with her for two years in the muggle world and now he came back and along with his cousin Matthew, came up with this plan to rob the Wizarding world's largest bank."

"If you were outside with the Aurors, they could have easily figured out who she is. I bet they're only searching Wizarding records." Blaise said.

Harry suddenly convulsed and Hermione and Ginny bit their tongues and had to hold back from moving towards him. Hermione decided that it was finally time.

"Blaise." She whispered. Though only one of them were called, all looked at her. "No, don't look at me." They turned away, puzzled. "There's something up my left sleeve but I can't give it to Malfoy without it looking suspicious. I'm going to put my arm behind Ginny and you need to use your right hand and take it out of my sleeve and into yours, understand?" Blaise nodded and moved his arm from around Ginny's waist to her back. Hermione put her arm behind her best friend's back and Blaise slipped his fingers through her jacket sleeve. His eyes widened as he slipped the object into his own sleeve. The four moved closer very slowly until Draco could reach Blaise from behind the two girls. He moved his arm slowly towards his best mate and Blaise slipped the object through Draco's sleeve.

The blonde's mouth fell open at the familiar shape and feel of a wand.

* * *

**So what did you think? Interesting enough?**  
**Please please please review! **  
**You guys are the best**  
**Feltonlewis xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello friends (: Here we go, chapter 3 of The Hostage situation! We have about one or two chapters left! Enjoy xx**

* * *

"It makes sense," Pansy nodded. "It would explain why she hasn't used her wand yet."

"But why would a muggle or a squib be a part of a Wizarding crime?" Ron asked, "Especially one at this big a scale."

"Gorton Bonavier", E.J said. They looked at him. "He left the Wizarding world and swapped to the muggle world for two years, right?" The nodded. "He must have met the lady there and formed an alliance with her. And now they're back along with Gorton's cousin for this crime."

"Sounds correct." Ron said. "How can we pull an ID of her though?"

"I can hack the Interpol and FBI files," E.J said. "But I can't guarantee that I won't be caught."

"Do it." Ron said.

"I have a friend in the FBI- I can get her to search the lady for me and send me files", E.J said, hitting key after key rapidly.

"Bonavier just went through a door behind the desks. I can see him in the next room messing with some wires but I can't tell what he's doing," Pansy said, leaning forward to peer into the screen. Just then, the the screen blanked out. "What in hell?!" She cried, changing the screen. "All except one camera in the lobby just died. They killed the feed."

"Keep your eye on the only feed left then. We have to figure out a way to get the hostages out and we have to do it in the next twenty minutes." Ron said. Just then, the door opened and an auror poked his head into the van.

"Weasley, the boy Alex is calling one of you." He said. Ron stood up and exited the van and headed to the young muggle translator.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think one of them are sending another signal through morse code again", Alex replied, taking down the code on a piece of paper. "She's flashing numbers but she's not mentioning where the pattern starts so the numbers are kind of jumbled."

"Have you got it though?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, 942180," Alex said, ripping off the parchment and handing it to him.

"Keep watching and send her a signal saying you received her message", Ron said, returning to the van.

He placed the paper in between E.J and Pansy and sat down. "Who sent us this?"

"Hermione's playing with a ring again so Im guessing it's her", Pansy said. "And Bonavier has still not come out of the room."

"Okay- these are the numbers Hermione flashed us- we need to figure out what it is." Ron said, staring at the digits.

"It has six digits so it could be a date," Pansy suggested. "But why would she give us a date? None of the digits show a date that's anywhere recent except 21st august 1994 but the zero wouldn't work then. Nothing else seems to make sense."

"Maybe it's some kind of code for the bank- Gringotts usually has six digit codes," E.J said.

"Why would Hermione send us a code?"

"Could it be to shut something of the bank's down? The vaults maybe?" Pansy said. "To protect the remaining money?"

Ron's eyebrows came together. "Speaking of which- these guys only took the money that were there at the desks. They didn't even bother to ask any of the staff to open up the vaults for them."

"Unless this isn't a robbery", Pansy said slowly. They looked at her. "I don't think the main purpose of this crime was a robbery. I think it's much more than that- more than just money and a few dead hostages. They have something bigger planned. And we bloody well need to figure out what that is before it's too late."

* * *

"Where did you get it?" Draco hissed, absolutely shocked. "I thought they expelliarmused our wands."

"They did." Hermione said, biting back a smile. "When I went in to bring down the magic proof blinds, I picked up a wand from this hidden compartment that only a few of us know about. Jasper saw me and I obliviated him there and brought it out with me."

"Genius." Draco said. "Why did you give it to me?"

"I know you lied about not knowing the counter curse," She said and his eyes widened in shock. "Can you do wordless magic?" He nodded. "Heal Harry without letting anyone know. You're right beside him. Shift up a bit and do it." He did as she said and Hermione went on to flashing a signal on to the pillar outside. They needed a distraction and she knew how they could get one. So long as Ron and Pansy understood what she was saying.

Just then, Jasper took his wand out and began shooting spells at the cameras, killing their feeds. He disappeared through the doors around the lobby and returned a little while later, nodding to the lady. Only one camera remained- the main one with a view to the entire lobby. Hermione continued flashing the signal, not bothering to give the signal to show where she was starting the pattern- there wasn't any time. If "phase two" was going to happen soon, they had to work quickly.

Draco moved back beside Hermione. "I healed the cuts and he's stopped bleeding but I left a few thin slits open so that he doesn't stop bleeding completely. He can't look healed or else they'll get suspicious. He won't bleed out though, we'll get him out before that."

"Ive been thinking", She said. "This is a robbery right? Why didn't they ask us for the vaults' contents? There has to be something else."

"You're right- I don't think it's just a robbery. They planned it in such detail and these guys are professionals- they wouldn't make such a big mistake like not including an escape route. This is only part of their plan. There's something bigger. And I have a feeling it's their phase two."

The phone rang just then, putting an end to their conversation. Bonavier exited the room on the side and headed straight for the phone, picking it up.

"I was waiting for a call. I was hoping you'd have more Aurors to be honest on this case. We can make an easy escape thanks to the small number." He said, nonchalantly.

"What the hell," Ginny muttered.

"By the way- we're ready for phase two. But I don't feel like leaving these hostages behind, you know." Bonavier said. "So-" He aimed his wand at a man a few places to Draco's right and the next second, the man dropped dead. "Might as well finish them off. But phase two will take a few long minutes so I think we'll take a few down every minute." Bonavier strode forward till he was in front of Hermione. He pointed his wand at her and smirked. "And I think the next in line is my favorite fiery Hermione." Hermione noticed Draco shrugging his arm in attempt to bring out the wand and she caught his arm before he could, silently telling him not to.

* * *

Bonavier laughed. "You better hope that I change my mind in the next", He looked at his watch, "58 seconds."

"Figure out what the numbers are," Ron said, hitting the mute button on the phone so that Bonavier couldn't hear them. "That's our priority right now. Hermione wouldn't give it to us for no reason."

"Okay, bank employees each have a set of codes but only a few trusted employees have extra codes that set off all kinds of alarms." E.J said, peering into his screen. "Turns out-" he hit a key "-Hermione is one of those trusted employees and her codes are all six digits."

"It has to be her code then- what are the different alarms she's in charge of?" Ron asked.

"She's got security measures- that is, things like the windows shattering to allow air in case of any kind of suffocation and-"

"E.J, important things!" Pansy interrupted him. "We have 56 seconds. We have to try out the numbers assuming it's a code. Let's move on to the order of the numbers."

"Can't we just experiment?" Ron asked.

"There's not enough time. Just think! It's Hermione- Ron, you know her the best. What order could it be?" Pansy asked, turning to the red head.

"The first thing I can think of is dates. Then there's book serial numbers but she reads too many- she wouldn't put her code as one. Well, she could but- dammit! Okay, think. It could be dates, it could be serial numbers- it could be phone numbers!"

"Phone numbers aren't six digits," E.J shook his head. "Okay! Ive got five possible codes here that could be it- they've given me the first digit. One starts with 4 , second starts with 2, third starts with 1, fourth with 0, and fifth with 9.

"30 seconds", Pansy said.

"So 942180. Possible codes are 42180, 218094, 180942, 094218 and the original." E.J said.

"It's a date she's given us. She wouldn't give us anything difficult. So 218094, 180942 or 094218."

"22 seconds." E.J said.

"It's 180942," Pansy said. "80 and 42 can't be months."

"Unless she gave the years first."

Ron swore loudly.

"No, no- it's 180942!" Pansy exclaimed, her eyes widening in recognition. "18th September '42 is Merlin's birthday or something to do with him- Im sure of it!"

"12 seconds." E.J said.

Ron sat down once again and began typing furiously. A passcode bar appeared.

"9 seconds."

"1-8-0-9-4-2," Ron said, typing it in.

"5 seconds!" Pansy whispered, barely breathing.

Ron hit enter and they waited.

"3 seconds." And waited. And then-

"Oh my god!" Pansy cried, her eyes wide and her hand flying to her mouth.

* * *

"It was nice knowing you, love," Bonavier said, his wand in focused directly at Hermione's heart. "4-3-2-1-" He opened his mouth to say the killing curse but was cut off as a loud ringing sound filled the lobby and in the next second, the entire area filled up with clouds of thick smoke.

"Get everyone out!" Hermione cried, jumping to her feet. She threw open the door and began ushering the hostages out, forcefully grabbing and shoving some outside. Ten. Nine. Eight- she counted as they ran out- Seven, Six, Five-

The smoke suddenly began clearing up. Rapidly.

Hermione grabbed Ginny while Draco grabbed Blaise and they shoved them outside the door. Draco bent down to get Harry but his eyes widened as he realized his fallen body was no longer there. Someone must have already taken him through.

"Hermione, we need to get out!" Draco said, grabbing her hand. As they were about to push the doors open, the large glass doors slammed back into place. Tightening his grip on her hand, they tried opening the doors but it wouldnt budge.

"Nicely played," The lady's voice cut through the air. They turned towards her as she walked towards them, something in between a sneer and a smirk on her face. "But looks like you were left behind."

Draco moved to take the wand out but Hermione grabbed his arm with her free hand, not allowing him to do so. "It's three against one." She simply said. The lady raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Well it's three against two wandless but whatever." She shrugged but Draco got the message. It was Bonavier and Jasper- who were standing behind the lady- against Draco and wands and a revolver against one wand. It was too risky.

"The word of the day is Sectumsempra- isn't it?" Bonavier asked, stepping forward. Hermione held tightly to Draco's hand and arm, swallowing hard. She felt him tense beside her as well.

"Step forward," He said, calling them towards him with his hand. They moved forward hesitantly.

"Great." Bonavier said. "Wand please, Des." He held his hand out to the lady.

Des. Hermione and Draco both thought- was that her name?"

The lady- Des- passed him her wand and bent down and pulled out her revolver from her boot. It only confirmed their suspicions of her being a muggle or a squib.

"Now- I never asked you your name- tell me what it is," He asked Draco.

"Malfoy."

Bonavier slapped his forehead with his palm. "Of course! Blonde hair- blue eyes. You had to be a Malfoy. Right then, Malfoy, take this." He held out Des' wand to him. "Don't try anything funny," Bonavier warned him. "Des here has her gun trained on you and she'll have a bullet through your brain before you can say Stupefy. Now point your wand at your girlfriend."

Draco's mouth fell open and he turned to Hermione, whose eyes were wide.

* * *

"Blaise!" Pansy cried as Ron yelled his sister's name. The Aurors were gathering the hostages and instantly apparating them out of the area and to the Ministry and 's. Pansy flung her arms around Blaise's neck and hugged him tightly as Ginny did the same to Ron.

"Thank god you're okay." Ron said. He split apart from her and looked towards the building. He froze as he saw the building doors slam shut. "Where's Hermione?"

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked, looking at Blise.

"They were right behind us," Ginny said, locking eyes with Blaise. "They pushed us out and- and-" She looked to the building doors. "Oh Merlin, no... Please, no!"

"Where's Harry?" Pansy asked, turning to Ginny.

"I- I don't know," Ginny shook her head. "I think Draco was going to bring him out and-"

The Minister walked up to them. "Where is Potter?"

"He didn't reach any of the Aurors?" Blaise asked. The Minister shook his head.

"And Draco or Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Not them either." The Minister said. Ron and Pansy took one look at each other and sprinted to the van, throwing the doors open and seeing the expression on E.J's face, they went to look at the screens.

Ginny choked back a sob and covered her face with her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks. Blaise put his arms around her and pulled her close and she collapsed into his embrace, crying.

"This isn't fair. They pushed us out and then they- Blaise, what if they-"

"Don't say it," Blaise shook his head and held her tightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Don't say it, Ginny. We'll get them out. Have some faith. Ron and Pansy will figure something out."

* * *

"Do it", Bonavier said.

Except for the time he had raised his wand to kill Dumbledore, Draco's wand hand had not once ever shaken. This time, though, as he raised his wand to point it at Hermione, his hand shook madly.

Bonavier came to stand beside Draco and pointed his own wand at the blonde. "Now I'm going to have my wand on you and you're going to have yours on Hermione here. You try anything funny, Des will kill you and I will kill Hermione. How tragic." He spat. "Now we're going to have a little fun. "The man smirked. "Like I said, the word of the day is Sectumsempra. On the count of three- one of us are going to say it. Either you say it and it hits Hermione or I say it and it hits you."

"That's sick!" Draco growled, his hand shaking more thane ever.

"Which part of today hasn't been?" Bonavier asked. "Now are you ready?"

Hermione locked eyes with Draco and stepped closer to him. She placed one hand over his wand hand, steadying it and slipped her other hand over the one to his side, intertwining their fingers. "Do it, Draco." She whispered. Her eyes filled up with tears but she didn't shake one bit. "Say it." She didn't even sound sarcastic. And then Draco realized- it was because she wasn't. She meant it. She wanted him to hit her with the spell. He was torn. His breathing grew erratic as he tried to make sense of the situation. It didn't make any.

"Three." Bonavier said, starting his countdown. Hermione tightened her fingers around both his hands.

"Do it." She repeated, her voice cracking.

"Two."

"I'm sorry." Draco choked out. Hermione nodded, giving him a small smile.

"One."

A pause and then- "Sectumsempra!"

* * *

**Andddd what do you think? :D I loved writing the last bit. Draco and Hermione never fail to melt my heart when put in the same story as a couple. And if they're not put as a couple, I'm not reading the story. HEH. Anywayyyy review review review please you guys :) It would be much appreciated so please do!**

**And thank you all so so much for reviewing! Thanks to those who gave in suggestions (unless that was Bloodlust :S So busy now days, can't keep track! Ive actually already finished all these stories so I just post them in but you guys are brilliant all the same!)**

**Love always,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	4. Chapter Four

**Welcome back to The Hostage Situation, readers! Thank you for being patient with this update so without further ado, enjoy xx**

* * *

Previously...

_"Do it." She repeated, her voice cracking._

_"Two."_

_"I'm sorry." Draco choked out. Hermione nodded, giving him a small smile._

_"One."_

_A pause and then- "Sectumsempra!"_

* * *

Ron's mouth fell open and he felt Pansy hold his arm tightly with both her hands. They had been watching the entire time.

"He didn't do it." Ron breathed. Pansy's eyes flew open.

"What?" She said, looking closely at the scene. Hermione's eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth as she watched in shock as Draco fell sideways and then on to his back once he hit the floor. His body began shaking and blood began leaking out onto his pale blue shirt and formed a puddle around him.

"Oh, Draco..." Pansy choked out, tears in her eyes. Both her best friend and her- She stopped. What was Harry to her? Till today morning, he had been her fellow Auror. Perhaps her friend. But- no, she wasn't going to think about anything right now. Her best friend and Harry had both been hit by the same spell. Both had high chances of dying. They didn't have much time at all...

Ron watched as Hermione collapsed to her knees beside Draco and pushed his hair out of his eyes and pulled his head onto her lap.

"They'll kill her too if we don't act fast," Pansy said. And this time, Ron agreed with her.

"We're going in. I don't care what the Minister said- we're going in there now. E.J, keep watching." He left the van, Pansy close at his heels.

"Listen up!" Ron called out, placing a silencing charm around them and magnifying the amplitude of his voice with a quick spell. "We're going in and attacking."

The Minister shook his head. "You can't do that-"

Ron's head snapped towards the old man. "With all due respect, Sir", He spat the words, "I think we've listened to you enough. All the hostages are out and this case just got more personal. We have our head Auror somewhere inside there and our two best friends. Im second in command in the Auror department and I'm in charge now. So when I say we're going in, we're going in." He said it with a finality in his voice that even the older man didn't challenge.

"Okay, let's go." Ron pulled his wand out and held it in front of him. "Wands at the ready!" Pansy stood beside Ron, her wand raised and ready. The Aurors took up their positions and they began moving in silently.

Meanwhile, E.J did his job and stared at the screen of one computer while searching through FBI and Interpol records on the other.

He had narrowed down the possible people that would fit the identity of the lady and as he searched through the records, he realized that three out of four of them had one thing in common- the three being Jaqueline Dorez, Desmanda Raw and Cornelia James. He was then hit with a thought and he grabbed the third laptop and opened up a plan of the bank lobby. He zoomed in on the room that Bonavier had entered. He went to Matthew Bonavier's profile in his records and swore. The room had gas pipes carrying Hydrogen and other gases that were flammable.

The three women and Bonavier had one thing in common- the usage of bombs. E.J narrowed down on Desmanda Raw- she was a bomb maker while Bonavier was a bomber.

His eyes moved to the security cameras and he was just in time to see who he guessed was Desmanda put a bullet through Jasper's heart. The boy didn't even see it coming. Hermione gasped and her eyes flew between Desmanda and Bonavier as they strode past Draco and her and entered the room behind the desks.

E.J jumped to his feet and sprinted outside. He cast a sonorous charm on himself and just as the Aurors got very close to the building, he yelled, "MISSION ABORT!" Ron and Pansy and everyone else spun around and then everything happened as if in slow motion. The windows of the lobby burst open as a fire ignited inside and the flames licked the outside of the building through the windows. The force of the blast threw the Aurors in the air and sent them crashing to the floor as the entire lobby blew up in flames.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flew between Bonavier and Des as Jasper fell to the floor, a hole in his heart. Clearly Jasper wasn't a part of their plans and she realized they were right. It wasn't just a bank robbery. It was much, much bigger.

"It was nice knowing you," Bonavier said, an expression on his face that conveyed the exact opposite of what he said. He and Des left the lobby through the door behind the desks. It was nice knowing her? Where could they leave from that room? There was no escape route unless they blew a hole through the wall. And why would they leave her and Draco there without killing them?

Her eyes widened. Unless they would die anyway... The pieces began falling together in her head. Not just a robbery. Much bigger. Blowing a hole through the wall. They would die anyway.

She grabbed the wand out of Draco's sleeve just as she heard someone outside yell "Mission abort!"

"Protego totalum!" She yelled and a protective bubble surrounded her and Draco just as the entire floor blew up. She leaned over Draco's body and shielded him the little that she could as desks and telephones and chairs blew up and it's remains flew in all directions. And just because they were protected doesn't mean they didn't get hit- an invisible wall of energy from the bomb crashed on top of them, crushing the wind out of them and tearing at her skin. The lobby was set ablaze and flames surrounded her in all directions, it's fingers poking and proding dangerously at the protective bubble.

"Hermione." Draco choked out. She lifted her head and gasping for breath, she took his face in her hands.

"You're going to be fine, you hear me?" She said, her voice hoarse. She cleared it and took a deep breath. "You'll be fine. The Aurors will come in and they'll get you out to St. Mungo's."

"And you?" He rasped. He moved his hand to his stomach and lifted it to see it soaked in blood. Hermione pushed the ungodly sight out of his line of vision.

"I'm going after them." Hermione said. "There's a security magic proof cell in the other room- I think they stayed in there as protection from the blast."

"Im going to die." He said, attempting to lift his head but dropping it back on to the floor when he realized he had no energy. She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that again, Draco Malfoy. You're going to be just fine." Hermione said, her voice strong and filled with emotion. The protective spell faded away as she lost energy little by little and the wand slipped from her hand. "And once we get out of this mess, Im going to kill you for taking that spell for me." Draco lifted his arm slowly, wincing as he did and raised it to her face.

"Come here," He croaked. Hermione leaned forward, her eyes locked with his. He put his hand at the back of her head and brought her head to his until his forehead was against her's. His breathing was growing erratic and strained and she felt the tears fall from her eyes and drip off her cheeks and on to his face.

"Tell Pansy and Blaise and my parents that I l-love them." He said, his voice barely audible. The smoke had reached them and the flames, though subsiding, were still around them. She didn't even have the energy to lift another shield around them. "Tell P-Potter and Weasley thank you and th-that they better take c-care of you."

She shook her head against his. "No, I won't. Because you're going to tell them yourself." She said, her voice breaking. She felt him stroke her cheek and it took everything she had to not sob. His eyes fluttered close she gripped the hand on her cheek as it grew limp.

"Stay with me, Draco, stay with me."

* * *

E.J ran up to Ron and Pansy's bodies, crouching down in between them. "Ron, Pansy!" The two pushed themselves off the ground and sat up, holding their heads and rubbing their backs. They both looked at the building and for a second, neither of them dared breathe.

Pansy was the first to snap out of it, getting to her feet shakily.

E.J stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're unstable, we'll send the other Aurors in." She shook her head.

"There are people I love in there. Im going myself." She lifted her wand from the ground as Ron stood up, picking his wand up too. She looked at him. "Are you coming?"

"You should know the answer to that." He responded. He looked to E.J. "Get the Aurors to come in after us and inform St. Mungo's that the people we apparate to them are of top priority." With that, he set of at a run towards the building, Pansy following after him. They stepped over the rubble and the remains of the fallen pillars and doors and shattered glass. They squinted to keep the dust out of their eyes and entered the lobby.

"Hermione?!" Ron called.

"Draco? Harry?" Pansy yelled.

They heard someone coughing from their left and after a sob, they heard Hermione call back, "Over here!" Her voice was strangled. They ran up to them and Pansy bent down beside Draco.

"Is he..." She couldn't complete the sentence.

"He'll make it!" Hermione said, coughing because of the smoke in her lungs. "He has to! Get him to 's now!"

"Im going to look for Harry-" Pansy said but Hermione cut her off.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Didn't he escape with the hostages?"

Pansy shook her head. "He didn't. He's still inside here somewhere. Im going to get him."

"Chances are that they've got him." Ron said. "Pansy, you're taking Malfoy to St Mungo's."

"No! Im coming to get Harry!"

"You're not in control of your emotions!" Ron said, looking Pansy straight in the eye. "You won't be in control if you see anything's happened to him and you know it. This has become too personal."

"And you?" Pansy asked. "He's closer to you than to me!"

"But at a different level. He's like out brother. I can't say the same for you." He said, telling her indirectly what he actually meant. Harry meant much to her than a brother. She didn't even argue.

"Take him, Pansy!" Hermione said, interrupting them. "The more time you waste in arguing, the lesser time Draco has and the lesser time Harry has. Now go!" Pansy nodded.

"Be careful." She put her hand on Draco's arm and said- "And please- bring him back alive." Since the bank was destroyed and all it's charms and spells were taken off, she apparated out with her best friend.

"Ready?" Ron asked, holding his hand out to Hermione. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Let's do this." Ron was about to move to the side room when he stopped, turned and pulled Hermione into a hug. She hugged him back tightly. They split apart, smiled at each other and then sprinted around the remaining flames, heading straight for the room, Aurors following close behind.

* * *

"Drive." Des said, her gun digging into Harry's temple. They had taken him as soon as the floor had filled up with smoke.

"Where?" He asked, his hands on the steering wheel of the stolen vehicle they were in.

"Your house."

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide. "Why?"

"Listen here, Potter, you drive there now or I swear we'll put a bullet through your brain before you can blink. And after that we'll go after your friends and your family- and we WILL kill them one by one."

Gritting his teeth together, he began driving towards his house. Upon reaching, he got out of the car, Des and Bonavier following behind him. They had cleaned their outfits before getting off the car.

"Tell your baby sitter that Im going to be taking care of your son. Try any tricks and Ill kill the boy in an instant. So long as you do exactly what we say, no one will get hurt. You know thats how we work."

His fingers slightly shaking, Harry rang the bell of the white and green house sitting alone on the side of the street, a garden and a driveway on either side.

"Why can't you just go in?" Des asked.

"Molly's inside. She puts up wards."

The door opened an a few seconds and Molly Weasley stood there, a five year old Teddy in her arms.

"Oh hello, Harry!" She smiled but then her smile disappeared when she saw who he was with. "Who are they?"

"This", He nodded his head to Bonavier, "is a fellow Auror. And this is his wife. We have a mission and Des wanted to meet Teddy and take care of him for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Are you sure, Harry?" Molly asked, eyeing Des.

"Absolutely, Molly." He said, feeling the nozzle of the gun digging into his lower back. "You can go home. Could you tell Ron that he needs to take care of Ted tomorrow?" Something in his eyes made Molly hesitate before nodding and leaving.

"Now what do you want?" Harry asked, turning to Des, anger burning in his eyes.

"Im staying here with the kid and you're going with Bonavier. One wrong step and you can consider your son dead." Just then, Teddy came running up to Harry, his hair a lemon yellow.

"Daddy!" He squealed. Harry hugged the boy extra tightly.

"This nice lady here is going to take care of you for a while, is that okay?" Harry asked, pulling back and looking into the little boy's eyes while he nodded. "Be a good boy. I love you."

"I love you too." Teddy smiled. Harry stood up, swallowing hard.

"Dont hurt him." Harry hissed at Des. She smirked at him.

"You know the conditions."

Harry was lead back to the car with Bonavier and was asked to drive to King's Cross station. Only when he reached did he realize what the date was- September 1st, the first day of the new Hogwarts' year.

He was pushed out of the black vehicle and a wand was pushed into his back. He was lead to a dark alleyway on the side of the street and Bonavier pulled out a cell phone attached to a belt. He strapped it around Harry's waist and lead Harry back into the station. Bonavier then took Harry to a staircase there that was mostly hidden by shadows. He was pushed against the banister and a silencing spell was cast on him as well as an immobilizing charm.

Matthew Bonavier stepped forward, hit the disconnect button on the phone followed by the simple number code of 12345 and then left. Harry, whose eyes were stuck on the screen of the phone, watched as the numbers "00:01:59" appeared on the screen. They had been right. It had been much, much bigger than just a bank robbery. They had planned to wipe out thousands of people- muggle and mainly Wizarding.

* * *

**And that closes chapter 4! I didn't mean to leave you hanging there- well actually I did. thats the point of cliffhangers haha :P And this is an intense story- it just works like that! I was debating whether to end it further up where the place blows up but then I realized that it would be too small a chapter so I extended it a bit.**

**Please please do review! Thank you for reading and again, do review!**

**Love always,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi! Im so sorry for the late update :/ Ive been super super busy with studies and my final examinations which are in May that I just haven't had time! Thank you for all your reviews and I would respond to them but there's just no time :( You guys are the best xx**

* * *

Pansy took the ringing phone out of her back pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is Ronald there?"

"He isn't, he's on a case. May I know who this is?"

"Molly Weasley. And this is?"

"Pansy Parkinson. I'm sorry, he went on a case and left his phone behind."

"A case? Is everything alright?" Molly's panicked voice said. "Is it dangerous?"

"Haven't you been listening to the radio? It was a Gringotta break in. He'll be alright though."

"Harry doesn't let us listen to the radio unless he's around. I guess this is why... Oh dear..."

Pansy felt a stab of pain in her chest when she heard Harry's name.

"But wait, if it's an important case- why did Harry come home?" Molly asked. And Pansy's heart skipped a beat.

"W-What? He came home? What? When?!" Pansy asked.

"About ten minutes ago, love. It's why I called Ron. Harry told me to tell Ron that he needs to take care of Ted tomorrow."

"Ted? You mean Teddy? His godson? Are you with him?" Pansy asked, growing panicky.

"No, why? Harry dropped by and said that his friend's wife Des wanted to take care of Ted for a while. Is something wrong? Should I go back?"

"No! Don't go back, Molly!" Pansy said, shaking her head even though the older lady couldn't see her. She grabbed her wand. "you have no idea how happy I am that you called.". She cut the phone, tucked it into her pocket and began sprinting to the van.

She burst though the doors. "The lady's got Harry's godson and Bonavier's got Harry. Get Hermione and Ron to Harry fast! Find him! I'm going after Des!"

"Be careful, Pansy!" E.J called just before Pansy apparated. He looked into his screen and pinched the bridge of his nose. Desmanda barely had information on her. He had to think. FBI barely had anything about her family back ground. He needed something! Anything!

His eyebrows came together. The muggles didn't have anything about her background but that didn't mean she was completely muggle...

* * *

"Give us something to go after, E.J", Hermione said, putting her mobile on speaker. She and Ron were currently driving through the streets to areas that the black vehicle had been spotted. Aurors had blocked all other ways either on foot or in cars.

"Desmanda Raw is not all muggle. Her mother was a Witch and her father a wizard. Her twin sister and younger brother both ended up magical but she was a squib. Her parents were strangled to death when she was fifteen and her brother and his wife died in, coincidently, one of the bomb blasts she was held responsible for. I can guess who was responsible for all three of their deaths."

"And the sister?"

"The sister and her husband are still alive. Des left the wizarding world when she was sixteen and turned herself completely muggle. Her sister's daughter is joining Hogwarts this year and she's taking care of her brother's son whose thirteen and on his third year of Hogwarts."

"Ron", Hermione turned to her best friend. He glanced at her, his hands on the steering wheel. "Its the first of September."

"First day of a new year, that's right", E.J spoke. "I'm sending Aurors to where her sister's family is but I say you head to-"

"Kings Cross." Ron nodded.

"Exactly. It'll be where the sister and her family will be. This is a case of revenge and hatred for all things magical. She's doing this to finish a new set of witches and wizards, to finish her remaining family and the extra thousand muggles are just a plus. And by the way, Pansy's gone to Harry's home. Des has Teddy."

"Send Aurors after her, E.J!" Hermione said.

"Done."

"We'll call if we need anything. Keep us updated though!" Hermione cut the phone.

"I'm apparating us." Hermione said. She gripped Ron's arm and with the familiar tug of the navel, they apparated from where they were to a street near the station.

They sprinted from where they were and headed straight into the crowd of people swarming the platforms.

"Hermione, we're magical!" Ron said, taking his wand out. He pulled her to the side into the shadows and placed his wand on his open palm. "Point me!" The wand spun like a compass before coming to rest, pointing to the right. They ran in that direction.

"There!" Hermione exclaimed, spotting Harry's familiar figure beside the staircase banister. They hurried up to him and Hermione raised her wand. "Finite!"

"What the hell do we do?!" Harry exclaimed, staring down at the phone.

Hermione tried casting the belt off but it wouldn't move.

"What did he start it with?" Ron asked.

"12345" Harry said.

"The deactivating code is four digits." Hermione said. She punched in 1234 and the screen flashed red followed by '1/3'.

"We have two more goes!"

The screen returned to the countdown and Harry and Ron spoke at the same time- "And 20 seconds left."

* * *

"Miss, could we please watch some television?" Teddy asked, his hair black and spiky. "I'm a little bored."

"Yes, yes, go on." Des said, about to put the boy down.

"But daddy doesn't let me turn the TV on myself. He didn't teached me." The five year old said, holding on to Des's neck.

She grit her teeth in annoyance and spun around, her finger on the trigger of her gun in her pocket. What she saw made her shoot instantly.

Pansy stood there, her wand raised, unsure. She would've shot a spell at the woman had she not been holding Teddy. As she saw the gun being raised, she rolled to the floor, the bullet missing her narrowly. She gripped her wand tightly as Des dropped Teddy to he floor and sprinted through the house and up the stairs. Pansy followed close behind, shooting hex after hex.

As she reached the second floor, everything feel eerily silent. Pansy moved from one room to the other cautiously. She entered the third room when suddenly the door slammed into the side of her head. She grunted in pain and fell sideways because of the impact of the hit. It was a second too late that she realized her wand had slipped out of her fingers. Des leaped out from behind the door and her boot came down heavily on the wand, snapping it in two halves. Pansy gasped and her eyes moved from her broken wand to Des, who was standing above her, the gun pointed at Pansy's head.

"Any last words?" She smirked.

"Yeah." Pansy said. "Go to hell." She caught Des' ankles with her feet and twisted her legs, causing Des to lose balance and fall with a thud. Pansy jumped to her feet and grabbed the gun from beside Des. She pointed it at the woman on the ground.

And then it was just another repeat of events. Des ducked the first bullet and yanked Pansy to the floor, getting up and taking off after that. Pansy got to her feet and followed after her back downstairs. She ran down the stairs but halted when she saw Des standing with the gun pointed at Teddy, who was crying and struggling in the lady's arms.

"I'm not even going to ask if you have any last words this time." Des said. She pointed the gun at Pansy and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Which year did Des' twin sister start Hogwarts?!" Ron asked, the thought suddenly hitting him. "It's why this whole thing started!"

Hermione frantically tried to calculate the date.

"15 seconds." Harry said. "You guys need to leave! Get everyone out!"

"You know it's too late." Ron said. "We're not leaving you, Harry. We're in this together."

Hermione reached forward and punched in a year but the screen flashed red and showed the digits '2/3'.

"9 seconds." Harry said. "Leave! Put a shield bubble around me and protect how many ever you can! 4 seconds"

Holding her breath, Hermione rapidly punched in 0109. The screen froze for a second before, just as the three did. And then it flashed green, followed by the word 'disabled.'

They released the breaths they were holding and Hermione threw herself on to Harry, hugging him tightly. Ron joined in and they remained like that for a few moments, tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Thank god..." She said, splitting apart from them. "Do you know where Bonavier went?"

"No, but Des- Des has Teddy! We have to leave now!" Harry said.

"Harry, you have no wand, a bomb, though difused, strapped to you and are in a physically injured state. You need to get to 's. Ron and I will go to your house, okay?"

"Hermione-"

"Please, Harry. Trust us!" Ron said. Harry nodded, knowing they were right. He was still not completely healed and he was aching too much everywhere. They hurried outside and into the alley they had apparated into.

"I'll head to his house. You apparate him to Mungos and then follow me." Hermione said.

Ron nodded and placed his hand on Harry's arm. "Be careful, Hermione." Hermione nodded and the three of them apparated to their respective places.

* * *

Pansy squeezed her eyes shut but the impact of the bullet never hit her. She opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and saw a similar expression on Des' face as she checked out the revolver- it had been a stroke of luck that the bullets had run out. She seized the momentary distraction and lunged at the woman, knocking her to the floor. Teddy fell from her arms and to the floor.

"Teddy, run and hide!" Pansy yelled, her knees in either side of the lady beneath her, pinning her to the spot.

Des looked up at Pansy, a sneer on her face. But before she could say anything, the raven haired auror punched her across the face, splitting her lip. And then she couldn't stop.

"It's because of people like you that nobody can live normal lives." Pansy screamed, punching her again. "For your selfish reasons! For your own selfish need for revenge!" And she delivered punch after punch, the images of Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and everyone else who had lost their lives that day flashing through her mind. Des' was soon losing consciousness, her head moving from side to side with every hit and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her nose was broken and bleeding, along with her lip and the skin above her cheekbones were beginning to discolor to a bruised blue.

Arms encircled her waist and she was suddenly lifted off Des.

"Pansy, it's over! She's almost dead! Enough!" Ron's voice said close to her ear as she thrashed around, blinded by tears. She hadn't even realized she was in tears until just then.

"Ssshh, Pansy! It's over! It's done! Calm down! It's okay, ssshh!" She finally stopped thrashing and Ron set her gently down on her feet. Pansy blinked away her tears and stared at Des' unconscious body for a second before turning to Ron.

"Bonavier? Harry?"

"Harry's in Mungo's-" At Pansy's shocked expression, Ron shook his head, "-He's fine! I probably should have said that first. Harry's fine- he's just getting healed completely. Hermione apparated here and was just in time to see Bonavier enter the front porch- she hit him with a stunning spell before he knew it was coming and Aurors are taking him away right now." Just then, Hermione entered through the front door, Aurors following behind her.

"Where's Teddy?" She asked, taking in Pansy's disheveled appearance and Des' body on the floor.

"I told him to run and hide." Pansy said, suddenly remembering. Hermione began moving towards the staircase but Ron put his hand on her arm.

"Go to St Mungo's, Hermione. You were affected worse than us by the blast and everything. You need to get yourself healed as well, alright? We'll get Teddy and the Aurors will take Des away. You go tell Harry that Teddy and Pansy are safe and... Uh, go see Malfoy." Hermione nodded and dissapparated straight away.

She reached the reception area of the Wizarding Hospital and she was immediately attended to by who she recognized as some of the top healers.

"How can we help you, Miss Granger?" One of them asked.

"I need somebody to please tell Mister Harry Potter that his son and his partner are alright. And before I get treated, I would like to see Mister Draco Malfoy please." Hermione said, feeling herself shaking. She wanted to collapse but knew she had to hold up for just a few more minutes until she saw that Draco was alright.

"Of course, Miss. I'll send someone to Mister Potter and you can follow me to Mister Malfoy." The same healer said, beginning to walk down a corridor slowly. Hermione followed. A few corridors later, near the emergency ward, the healer pushed open one of the doors and Hermione saw Draco sitting on the bed in the room, leaning against the headboard. He was dressed in green pajamas and his chest was bare, a bandage wrapped around his torso. His elbow had been bandaged but other than that, there were no visible injuries that were worse. Hermione entered and the healer shut the door after ushering out the nurse, allowing them their privacy. Draco looked up and his eyes met Hermione's. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she hurried towards him and half sitting on the bed beside him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, careful not to hurt him. He tensed for a second before relaxing and putting his own arms around her back.

Her body shook as she sat there hugging him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry! Ssshh, please don't cry." Draco said, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm okay, see?" He pulled back and held her face. "Look at me." She did. "I'm perfectly fine, aren't I?"

"You took the curse for me..." She choked out as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"And I would do it over again." He said, looking into her eyes. "I'm fine, Hermione. I am! I'll be up and about in no time at all."

"You apologized before he finished the countdown-"

"I apologized because I wasn't going to do what you said. I could never have." He said, shaking his head. "Can you please stop thinking about it just for a bit? I'm right here and I'm alright and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"You... You promise?" She asked, choking back a sob. He smiled softly at their situation- that morning they had woken up without a thought about each other and now he was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep because he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind.

He pulled her back into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I promise."

* * *

Teddy in her arms, Pansy followed Ron to Harry's room that was located near to Draco's. He entered and Harry looked up from his place on the bed. He was in the same position as Draco had been, dressed the same way- green pajamas and bandaged torso.

Teddy ran towards his godfather and leaped into his arms.

"Be careful not to hurt your dad, Teddy." Pansy said from her place beside the door. As Harry hugged the boy he considered his own son, he looked over the child's shoulder and his eyes locked with her's. Ron noticed the exchange and went forward and tapped Teddy on the shoulder.

"Hey, sport, let's go get a drink and let your dad and Aunt Pansy talk, alright?" Ron said, lifting the boy up into his arms.

"Okay, see you later, daddy. Bye Aunty Pansy." Teddy said, leaning towards Pansy as they passed her. Ron stopped so that Teddy could kiss Pansy on the cheek.

"See you later, love." She said, smiling at the boy. The door clicked shut and when Pansy looked up, Harry was getting off the bed. "Harry, don't, you're not well enough and you could get hurt or aggravate your injuries and the healers probably told you to sit still or lie down and clearly you're not doing any of that so just- just-" She trailed off as he came to stand in front of her. She looked away and focused her eyes on her fidgeting fingers but it was hard to ignore him or the rapid beating of her heart as he reached out and tucked her fringe behind her ear and then, his hand cupping her cheek, titled her head upwards.

Dark brown eyes met emerald green and she was unable to look away as he, one hand on her left cheek and one hand on her right shoulder, leaned towards her slowly. It seemed to take an eternity but his lips finally touched her's, gentle and delicate.

It was soft and it was simple and short, but it said everything they both needed to say. He broke the kiss but didn't move away from her, still standing the way he had been, Pansy having moved her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"You saved Teddy."

She blushed. "Mrs. Weasley helped me figure it out without realizing it. But yeah, he's fine, he didn't get hurt. I can't say the same thing about you, though." Her hands slipped off his shoulders to touch the bandage carefully. "You went inside." And then there were mixed emotions of anger, sadness and betrayal in her eyes. "You tricked me! You lied to me and went inside despite everything! You could have died! What the hell would I have done if you had died?!"

"What would you have done if I had died?" Harry asked, a small smile on his face and slight amusement in his eyes.

"I-I would have killed you!" Pansy stuttered, blushing further. "You're such an idiot, Harry Potter! Don't you dare do such a thing ever again! I- I was so scared and-" Tears welled up in her eyes and she squeezed them shut, her hands moving to cover her face. Harry's amused expression vanished in an instant and he pulled her into a hug, her face buried into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm safe! Nothing happened... I didn't want to hurt you or trick you like that but you know I didn't have a choice but it's all over now. It's done, no ones going to get hurt any more. Des and Bonavier have been taken away- I got a patronus from the Minister saying so- and everything will return to as they were before."

"Well," He continued, splitting away from the embrace but not from her, "Everything except one."

"W-What's that?" Pansy choked out. He gently wiped way her tears with his fingers before saying-

"-Us."

**Do review please please please and i hope this is what you were expecting or maybe even better than your expectations? Do let me know :) **

**Much love,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	6. Chapter Six

Welcome to the last chapter of The Hostage Situation- there's no action, no adventure, no suspense in this one- just a lot of fluff and romance ;) About time isn't it? So do enjoy! It's a bit short but its more like an Epilogue or concluding chapter than an actual full-on piece.

And I know its been an awful long time since I updated and Im so sorry but Ive been having my 10th final Board exams :S And theyre still on in fact but I finally found time to update my stories!

Enjoy xx

* * *

Hermione stepped out of her house and her eyes instantly shot up at the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting on her front porch, staring up at the star filled sky.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, amused.

"I remember you said you had learnt something during Auror Training earlier." Draco said, standing up and brushing his black jeans down and straightening his white button up shirt, whose sleeves had been folded up to his elbows. She locked the door behind her and came to stand beside him, placing a charm on to her pale yellow skirt to ensure that it didn't fly with the wind. She was wearing a white blouse with it, her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Yes, I was training to be an auror." Hermione said shortly.

"But you ended up working in a bank." He stated rather than asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "I was on my last stage or training when someone sent a mild torture jinx at me. It was an accident but I collapsed and didn't recover for a day or two. It was because my body had shut down so badly because of the... cruciatus your aunt sent me that it couldn't quite handle another torture curse."

"So they rejected you?"

"That is correct." She said, a little humiliated. Why was he brining this up? "They rejected me for something that wasn't my fault."

"Did you really want to be an Auror?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course I did! I spent an year on the run from death-eaters and longer than that fighting for my and my friends' lives- I wanted to help people more! I wanted to rid the world of the fear of leaving your house and being unsure of whether you would even return that day!" She said, her passion evident in her voice and expression. "But it's over. They won't let me back in so soon and Im stuck behind a desk. Now how come you're here? Don't you have work?"

"It's a sunday, Granger." Draco smirked. "Im here because I wanted to ask you about your Auror career. Do you still want to be one?"

"Of course I do..." Hermione said. "Why did you ask so suddenly? You even turned up at my front porch for it!"

"I wanted to be sure." Was his reply.

"About what?"

"About whether it was a right decision in getting you this." Draco said before handing her an envelope. Eyebrows furrowed, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Her eyes scanned the words, widening with every sentence she read.

"You... you got the department to give me a place?" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Well, it wasn't just me." He said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Pansy, Potter and Weasley helped get it."

"I don't even need to train... I have a direct entry. Oh my god... Draco, this is-" She looked up at him. "-I can't believe you did this for me... How can I ever repay you?"

"A kiss would suffice." He smirked. She smiled before stepping in front of him, standing on her toes and pressing her lips against his. He stilled for a second before relaxing and winding his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. "Didn't think you'd actually do it", He murmured against her lips.

"That is a lie. You knew I would." She smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

"How did this happen?" He asked, resting his forehead against her's.

"I believe it had something to do with robbers, a bank and a hostage situation." She chuckled.

"Hey, don't forget the sectumsempra." He said, laughter dancing in his eyes. Her expression lost all amusement and she pulled away, biting her lower lip. He caught her wrist and spun her around to face him again. "Hey, look at me." She couldn't. "Do you still blame yourself for that?"

"How can I not?!" She exclaimed. "You took a life-threatening curse for me! You could have died!"

"But I didn't!" He replied, slipping his hand to her's and lacing their fingers together. "But I didn't." He repeated, softer than before. "I'm here and I'm alright and I don't blame you so don't you dare blame yourself. I wasn't kidding earlier. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me any time soon. Look at me, please." This time she did. He put his forehead against her's again. "I'm serious, Hermione. I don't know how it happened but you suddenly mean so much to me. I didn't think one experience could change so much between two people but it did. And I'm so glad it did."

"Me too." She whispered.

"Pansy and Potter had planned a date, if I'm not wrong-" He said after a long moment of comfortable silence.

"Yes, but that changed to a double date when Ginny and Blaise decided to join."

"And then a triple date when Weasley and Daphne joined."

"Are you serious?!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away. "Ron's with Daphne?! When did that happen?"

"She treated him in St. Mungo's. It was a typical healer-patient love story." Draco said, making a gagging noise.

"I think it's cute." Hermione smiled. "Look at the four of our couples- all are Slytherin-Gryffindor."

"Is that what are then?" Draco asked, nudging her shoulder with his as they walked out to the street. "A couple?" She blushed and began fidgeting with her fingers, the letter safely in her bag.

"I mean... well, since we-"

"Went through a near death experience together?" He offered.

"Well, yes. And then-"

"You cried because I was alive?"

"I didn't cry because you were alive! I cried because you almost died, you dimwit!" Her cheeks turning even redder.

"Okay then. You cried because I almost died."

"I... Yes, I can't even deny it! And then-"

"We kissed?" He suggested, pursing his lips in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

She blushed until she felt her cheeks grow hot. "Yes." She said in a small voice. "That."

He stopped and she did too. He turned her and leaned forward slowly before capturing her lips with his. "You mean this?" He asked, smiling as his lips ghosted over her's. When she was unable to say a word, he said, "Be my girlfriend?"

"No." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and beginning to walk again, leaving him behind, his mouth open in shock.

"Did you just turn me down?"

"Do I have a reason not to?" She challenged.

"Yes! We-"

"Went through a near death experience?"

He smirked. "Yes, and-"

"You took a dangerous curse for me?" She said, suppressing a smile.

"Indeed. And then-" He said, leaving his sentence purposely incomplete as he stepped closer to her.

"Then we kissed?" She could no longer hold back the smile and it lit up her face. She stepped closer to him.

"Yes." He smiled. "That." She laughed before spinning on her heel and running away from him.

"Hey!" He called after her. "That was where you kiss me!" He heard her ringing laughter in response. He chuckled before shaking his head and sprinting after the brunette witch that was Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Look who it is!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning at the couple walking towards their table for six. "Looks like we'll need to expand."

"What in the name of Merlin!" Harry exclaimed. "I could have sworn I only asked Pansy out tonight!"

"That, in itself is disgusting, Potter. Clearly your taste in women isn't very good." Blaise smirked.

"As if your's is, Zabini." Ron said and Ginny slapped him on the shoulder.

"Any room for us?" Hermione asked, coming to stand beside the table with Draco.

"No." Harry muttered. "There wasn't space for Ginny and Blaise either. Or Ron and Daphne."

"It's okay, Harry, we have the rest of our lives to have nights to ourselves." Pansy said, fighting a smile but she was unable to contain it as Harry blushed a deep red.

"Excuse me while I throw up." Hermione said, pulling a face.

"It isn't like you're doing any better, Hermione!" Harry said, in their defense. "Malfoy, really Hermione?" All their eyes drifted to the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince's intertwined hands.

"I'd like to say the same thing, actually." Draco said as the waiters expanded the table and the two sat down. "Potter, really Pansy?"

"Well- earlier, I was going for "Pansy, really Potter?" " Blaise said. The Slytherin boys laughed before noticing Pansy's glare and shutting up instantly.

"So how exactly did you come to know that we were on a date here?" Harry asked, still annoyed.

"Well Pansy told Daphne, who told me-" Ron started.

"And let me guess, it was your idea to join us?" Harry asked.

"Well, to quote he said "Harry? On a date? This should be amusing." " Daphne said, smiling. Harry glared at Ron.

"Funny, Ron."

"Well that explains Ron and Daphne- what about Blaise and Ginny?" Hermione asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Well Ron told me and I told Blaise and he felt the need to "save Pansy from embarrassing herself"." Ginny giggled and Pansy glared at Blaise, gripping her knife tightly.

"What are friends for?" Blaise smirked and laughed when Pansy raised the knife threateningly. "Control your woman, Potter!"

The table erupted with laughter when Pansy turned on Harry with a glare.

"I- You should- Perhaps-" Harry stuttered.

"I should what, pray tell?" She asked, her glare slipping as she tried to subdue a smile because of Harry's desperate attempts to calm her down. "Well, do-" She was effectively silenced when he leaned over and pressed his lips against her's.

Simultaneously, Ron exclaimed "My eyes!" Draco muttered "Maybe dinner was a bad idea..." Blaise gagged and Hermione laughed, saying "Keep it PG guys!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Hermione blankly. "What?" She asked.

"PG what?" Daphne asked.

"Parental Guidance." Hermione said, sighing. Of course they didn't know. She was, after all, sitting at a table full of Purebloods, save for Harry.

"It's a movie rating." Harry explained. When they stared at him with the same expression, he rolled his eyes. "A movie is a- Oh forget it! We'll take you to one this weekend." The purebloods seemed satisfied and sat back in their chairs once again as the waiter came to take orders.

"How exactly did we end up like this?" Ron asked, smiling slightly, his hand on top of Daphne's on the table.

"It's true- look at us." Ginny said and everybody looked around with smiles on their faces. "We're a group of four Gryffindors and four Slytherins. As couples. On a- quadruple date. How indeed, did we end up like this?"

"I believe it had something to do with robbers, a bank and a hostage situation." Draco said, exchanging a smile with Hermione.

"And let's not forget Sectumsempra!" Harry laughed before being whacked by Pansy upside the head.

"That is so not funny, Harry Potter!"

* * *

So that is it! Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and support and this is my first complete short story so thank you for helping me out and encouraging me so very much! You all are probably the main reason I write (: You're too brilliant. Do do do review :)

_**PS: A lot of people are asking if this is from Criminal Minds and like I said in the first chapter- IT IS! Im crediting here! I have people accusing me of plagiarizing and copying but not crediting but I HAVE credited in the first chapter so please don't accuse without reading A/N's properly. I just don't credit it in every chapter. **_

Love you,

FeltonLewis xx


End file.
